semua karena cinta
by frosyita
Summary: "CINTA SELALU BISA MERUBAH SEMUANYA TAK TERKECUALI SIFAT YANG SUDAH DI BAWA SEJAK LAHIR" MIN WOOK/ONESHOOTH/SPECIAL FOR KIM RYEOWOOK'S BIRTHDAY


_**CINTA SELALU BISA MERUBAH SEMUANYA**_

_**TAK TERKECUALI SIFAT YANG SUDAH DI BAWA SEJAK LAHIR**_

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

_**CAST : RYEOWOOK + SUNGMIN**_

_**FF INI DI BUAT UNTUK MEMPERINGATI ULTAH RYEOWOOK OPPA**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OPPA^^**_

JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA ITU SEMUA ADALAH KESENGAJANGAN

NAMUN KARAKTER YANG ADA DI DALAM CERITA INI SEMUA MURNI BUATAN SAYA, DAN DI LUAR KARAKTER MEREKA.

-ONE SHOOTH-

"_SEMUA KARENA CINTA"_

"mwooo . . . " teriak seorang namja manis nan imuet karena keterkejutannya "apa eomma nggak salah? mau menjodohkanku dengan gadis berandalan itu? eomma sadar dong, Wookie itu gadis berandalan, apa eomma rela memberikan anak eomma yang cakep dan baik hati ini kepada gadis tak punya masa depan itu?" berondongan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa henti dan tak membiarkan lawan bicaranya –eommanya- kesempatan untuk menyelanya

"YA . . . LEE SUNGMIN . . . . berhentilah berteriak dan bertanya tanpa henti" bentak eomma seorang namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin

Sedangkan sang namja hanya diam mematung atau lebih tepatnya melamun karena permintaan eommanya untuk menikah dengan gadis tak punya masa depan –menurut sungmin-.

"Lee Sungmin anak eomma yang paling ganteng" suara sang eomma mulai melembut sambil membelai rambut anaknya yang paling tampan –menurut eommanya-

"ne eomma" jawab Sungmin dengan lemasnya

"turuti permintaan eomma ne?" minta sang eomma dengan wajah memelas

"ne eomma" jawab Sungmin lesu dan beranjak meninggalkan sang eomma menuju lantai atas kamarnya.

-Ya Tuhan kenapa hambamu yang ganteng ini harus berurusan dengan gadis urakan seperti itu, emang dia cantik, manis, lucu tapi itu sekitar 6 tahun lalu waktu dia masik duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, sekarang dia bukan gadis manis itu lagi, sekarang dia adalah ketua tawuran- sungmin mulai bermonolog sendiri tanpa sadar dia sudah merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur dan mulai berlayar ke alam mimpi.

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

-beberapa bulan kemudian-

"turun . . . turun . . . turun . . ." teriakan para siswa mulai membahana di halaman sekolah depan kantor para pendidik tepatnya. Seorang gadis imuet sedang tersenyum menakutkan ke arah para pendidik yang mulai resah dengan aksi pemberontakan yang di lakukan oleh murid manis ini.

"ya. . . Kim RYEOWOOK . . . apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya ingin Lee Sungmin mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini" jawab sang gadis manis yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook dengan santainya

"kenapa aku harus mengundurkan diri?" jawab Sungmin tak terima

"karena kami tak membutuhkan kamu disini" jawab ryeowook dengan santainya

-wah, seenak jidatnya aja menyuruhku keluar, tak tahu apa dia, kalau yang menyuruhku masuk itu eommanya sendiri selaku ketua yayasan sekolah disini- Bathin Sungmin dan mulai geram dengan tingkah calon istrinya ini

"Ya . . . Kim Ryeowook . . . kenapa kau bersikap tak sopa dengan calon suamimu?" teriaka seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lantangnya membuat semua siswa fokus pada suaranya dan kata kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir tipis sang wanita paruh baya

"Ya . . . eomma, kenapa mengatannya di depan umum" teriak Ryeowook tak kalah kerasnya dan meninggalkan tempat pendemoaann dengan wajah geram.

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

- sungmin's House-

Seorang gadis manis memasuki rumah keluarga Lee tanpa permisi dan membuka pintu semaunya tanpa memperdulikan akibat dari apa yang dia lakukan dengan sang pintu, bisa saja pintu itu akan rusak ataupun terlepas dari tempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan suara nyonya Lee yang memanggilnya sejak tadi, Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil wookie melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua rumah kediaman keluarga Lee dan memasuki salah satu kamar yang bertuliskan "LEE SUNGMIN'S ROOM".

(pasti pada bertanya – tanya, kenapa ke kamar Lee Sungmin?)

-Lee Sungmin Pabbo . . . awas aja sudah membuatku malu di depan teman – temanku- gerutu Wookie sambil meletakkan pantatnya di atas kasur empuk milik Sungmin dan melipat tangan serta kakinya untuk menunggu sang calon suami tercinta.

(Lho . . . kok calon suami tercinta?)

-karena sebenarnya tanpa di ketahui seorang Lee Sungmin, perjodohan ini yang meminta adalah Wookie sendiri-

Karena terlalu lama menunggu Sungmin, tanpa terasa matanya mulai terasa berat dan tanpa di sadari dia mulai merebahkan badannya dengan nyaman di atas kasur orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yupz,, memang tidak ada yang salah baca, karena dari dulu seorang gadis berandalan ini memang mencitai namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

"Ya . . . Wookie apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku" teriakan Sungmin yang mampu menggemparkan rumah mewahnya

"eemmmm . . . ." erangan sang gadis manis sambil megusap matanya dan mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya

"puas kau mempermalukanku?" tanya Sungmin dengan sinisnya

"aku ingin oppa keluar dari sekolah mulai besok, jika oppa tidak keluar . . . –Wookie menggantung kata – katanya- maka aku akan membuat oppa keluar dari kota ini selamanya" jawab Wookie dengan santainya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk mecerna kata – katanya.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan perkataan Wookie, akhirnya sungmin mulai sadar

"YA WOOKIE KAU MENGANCAMKU?"

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

_Kenapa Oppa tak pernah bisa melihatku walau sedetik saja_

_Kenapa oppa selalu menganggapku gadis tak punya masa depan_

_Kenapa oppa selalu beranggapan bahwa aku gadis menyebalkan_

_Apa Oppa tak pernah tahu?_

_Ini semua karena Oppa_

_Aku menjadi gadis di luar kewajaran, suka memberontak, suka mencari masalah, semua itu karena Oppa_

_Karena aku ingin Oppa melihatku dan memperhatikanku_

_Tak pernahkah Oppa sadari_

_Hanya aku yang mencintai Oppa dengan tulus_

_Sakit oppa . . ._

_Saat melihatmu memeluk wanita lain_

_Sakit Oppa . . . _

_Saat melihatmu bergandengan tangan mesra dengan perempuan lain_

_Sakit Oppa . . ._

_Saat kau menolak menikah denganku _

_Tan pernahkah Oppa tahu_

_Semua ini karena cintaku padamu Oppa_

_Aku rela menjadi pribadi yang lain_

_Semua ini karena cintaku Oppa_

_Aku rela mendapat masalah setiap hari_

_Semua hanya untuk mencari perhatianmu Oppa . . ._

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

Karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa dia sadari, Wookie sudah berada di taman kota. Dia mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah lam mencari akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Dia tidak menangis, hanya saja dia merasa bodoh karena terlalu mencitai seorang Lee Sungmin yang tak pernah sedetikpun menginginkannya di sampingnya

-_Jika Oppa tak menginginkanku maka . . . (Wookie mulai mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar), aku akan mengakhiri cintaku sampai disini, aku rasa itu lebih baik dan Oppa bisa bahagia dia wanita itu-_

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

Kring . . . Kring . . . Kring . . .

Telephon keluarga Lee berbunyi mengganggu ketenangan keluarga Lee yang sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Hallo . . ."

". . ."

"mwo . . ."

". . ."

"Ne . . . eomma, aku akan mencarinya" kata terakhir itu membuat sambungan terputus dan membuat Sungmin harus menarik nafas panjang karena menerima kabar kalau calon tunangannya –Wookie_ belum pulang ke rumah sejak kepergiannya dari sekolah tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung berlari keluar rumah untu mencari Wookie.

-_Wookie kemana kau?_

_- Kenapa pergi tanpa pamit?_

_- Kenapa harus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?_

_-Sebegitu ingin kah kau menjauhkanku dari dirimu?_

_- Kalau itu yang kau mau, maka aku akan melakukannya . . . ._

Kakinya tak berhenti melangkah, mungkin ini sudah memakan waktu selama ½ jam seorang Lee Sungmin berusaha mencari sang calon istri, anamun hasilnya tak ada. Di saat kelelahan mendera kakinya terlintaslah di pikirannya sebuah tempat yang sering mereka datangi dulu saat mereka berdua dalam keadaan sedih.

-semoga kau disana Wookie- harap Sungmin dengan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memikirkan kelelahan yang menderanya beberapa menit lalu.

_**-SEMUA KARENA CINTA-**_

-ternyata kau disni-

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan alunan pelan, saat melihat seorang gadis mungil menekuk kedua lututnya dam membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut.

-apa kau menangis Wookie?-

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mulai menyamakan tingginya dengan Wookie yang berada di bangku taman. Dia usap lembut surai rambut Wookie dengan lembut tanpa ingin mengganggu kegiatan gadis mungil ini

-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?-

Masih dengan kegiatannya membelai surai indah sang calon isntri

"eemmmm" erang Wookie yang mulai terganggu dengan kegiatan tangan Sungmin "Oppa . . ." ucap Wookie tak percaya

"Ne . . ." jawab Sungmin lembut sambil membelai pipi Wookie yang sudah terasa dingin "Kita pulang ne? Disini dingin sekali" ajak Sungmin dengan lembutnya

"Ne Oppa . . ."

"naiklah ke punggung Oppa" Wookie hanya menautkan satu alisnya tanda tak percaya "pasti Wookie masih mengantuk . . . jadi oppa tak keberatan kok membawa Wookie dengan cara seperti ini" Wookie hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Merekapun mulai berjalan dengan keheningan menuju rumah Wookie yang bisa terbilang lumayan jauh ini.

"Oppa . . ."

"Hmmm"

"Aku ingin pertunangan kita batal" Sungmin tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Wae?"

"Karena Wookie tahu Oppa tidak suka sama Wookie"

"Dari mana Wookie tahu?"

"Karena kemarin Wookie lihat Oppa dengan seorang yeoja masuk toko perhiasan mencoba sebuah cincin" terang Wookie denga santainya. Karena posisi mereka yang tidak berhadapan membuat Wookie tidak tahu dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibir Sungmin. Dan dengan pelan Sungmin meurunkan Wookie dari gendongan di punggungnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Wookie

"Wookie Cemburu?"

Wookie hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus di katakan

"Wookie merasakan sesak di dada?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepala Wookie yang menunduk karena pertanyaan Sungmin beberapa detik lalu

"Aish . . . ayo pulang Oppa . . . Wookie ngantuk" gerutu Wookie sambil membalikkan badannya. Tapi belum sempat melangkah jauh Sungmin sudah menraik pergelangan tangannya sampai membuat tubuh Wookie berbalik dan berada dalam dekapannya.

"Wookie tak ingin tahu kenapa Oppa ke toko perhiasan?"

"Ani . . ." jawab Wookie dengan datarnya

"Apa 'nggak takut menyesal?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Wookie dan memberikan senyuman yang sulit di artikan

~cup~ *Sungmin mencium pipi Wookie*

"Saranghae Wookie . . . jeongmal saranghae" ucap Sungmin dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukkannnya dan berjalan membelakangi Wookie yang masih terkejut karena mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selama ini di cintainya

"Sebenarnya oppa pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pertunangan kita di hari ulang tahun Wookie yang ke 17 nanti" jelas Sungmin masih memunggungi Wookie yang semakin membatu

_-jadi selama ini Oppa menyukaiku_

_-jadi selama ini Oppa menyayangiku_

_-jadi selam ini Oppa menginginkanku_

_-jadi selama ini Oppa mencintaiku_

Wookie masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan dia mulai menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya dan matanya mulai berbinar senang seakan ingin mengeluarkan butiran bening dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Saat dia membalikkan badan ternyata Sungmin sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya

"OPPA . . . . kenapa kau meninggalkanku" tak ada niatan Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya

"Ya Oppa . . . Aish . . . menjengkelkan sekali . . ." gumam Wookie dengan melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mensejajarkan dengan Sungmin

" Nado saranghae oppa . . . ." teriakan kegembiraan wookie benar – benar mampu menghentikan langkahnya

"Gomawo Oppa . . ." teriak wookie masih berada di tempat karena sudah tak sanggup mengejar Sungmin lagi

"Thank you for loving me Oppa . . ." teriak Wookie dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara mulutnya berfikir suaranya tersampaikan dengan jelas di telinga Sungmin.

Tepat 10 langkah di depannya Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala membentuk tanda "saranghae"

Wookie mencoba menghambur di pelukan Sungmin tapi tenyata Sungmin malah lari meninggalkannya

"Ya Oppa . . . jangan meninggalkanku . . . ." teriak Wookie tak terima dan tak di indahkan oleh Sungmin yang terus berlari

-End-

Wah, setelah ngetik ± 2jam akhirnya selesai juga,

pasti jelek banget ya?hehehehe

_Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih kalau ada yang mau berkunjung di FF ini_

_Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya _

One more again . . . thank you so much *membungkukkan badan 90°*

_Kerek, 22 Juni 2012 (21.57 WIB)_

-Frosyita-


End file.
